Falling for Him
by Azrael1
Summary: Killua's falling for Kurapika!! find out how he deals with his feelings!!
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters here. They all belong to Togashi-sensei . This is more on Shounen Ai, so if you don't wanna read things like this try reading something else. The pairing is Killua X Kurapika.  
  
  
  
Falling for Him by Azrael  
  
  
  
Killua beamed to his right . It was raining. Raindrops spattered on the car's windows. It was the second time he would be visiting his new found home, where Aunt Mito patiently waits.  
  
The roads weren't that slippery. Leorio just needed to increase the speed to avoid getting stuck on the mud. Gon was in front , pointing out directions, while Killua was sitting with Kurapika, who was sleeping quietly.  
  
"We're almost there." Gon said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Darn. Why don't the government do something about the roads. They're really bumpy.", complained Leorio.  
  
Killua glanced at his seatmate. Kurapika was still sleeping, his head resting on his shoulder. His lips were partly opened, showing –off their gentle curves. He had thick, dark eyelashes and a beautiful glowing complexion. Killua stared at him for a while.  
  
"You're really pretty even though you're a boy", he whispered while drooling. He carefully moved his right hand, ready to touch his face.  
  
"No! Wait! This isn't right." He shook his head repeatedly and wiped-off his saliva. He looked away, avoiding him.  
  
Gon noticed this. He turned his head to Killua.  
  
"Is something wrong, Killua.?  
  
"Huh? No-nothing. Everything's fine." Killua forced a smile.  
  
"O.K." Gon turned back.  
  
Leorio was driving smoothly when suddenly…..  
  
"Leorio-san, hit the brakes!"  
  
"Darn! What was that?!"  
  
"I think it's a deer. Looks like it's wounded. We better check it out."  
  
"You check the deer. I'll check my car."  
  
The two went out, leaving the doors opened.  
  
Killua turned to Kurapika. His eyelids slowly opened revealing his misty aquamarine eyes.  
  
"Are you o.k.?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry if I caused you trouble. I was just really tired." Kurapika answered, smiling.  
  
"That's o.k.. You could even sleep on my lap if you want to."  
  
"No thanks. I've caused you enough trouble. I –"  
  
"I won't mind. Really. I know that you're very tired."  
  
"O.K. if you insist. Just tell me if I'm becoming a burden to you."  
  
Kurapika moved closer to him, his head carefully resting down. He gently closed his eyes and began dreaming. He was tight asleep now.  
  
Killua bent a little, caressing Kurapika's soft blonde hair.  
  
"You're never a burden." Killua whispered and smiled. 


	2. Sweet Conversation

Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters here. They all belong to Togashi-sensei . This is more on Shounen Ai, so if you don't wanna read things like this try reading something else. The pairing is Killua X Kurapika.  
  
  
  
It was raining hard. Gon and Leorio were still outside.  
  
"Oh no. The deer's dead." Gon was standing next to the deer, gently rubbing the animal's head.  
  
"Poor little deer."  
  
"Whaa!!!" Leorio suddenly shouted.  
  
"What's wrong Leorio-san?" Gon walked towards him.  
  
"The tire's flat!! And I forgot to bring some spare."  
  
"What?!! What are we going to do then? It's already getting dark.", Gon looked worried.  
  
" I'll look for a place to stay in for tonight. You go tell the two about it."  
  
"O.K.. umm…Leorio-san? Do you know where to go?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah…I forgot. I think you'll need to come with me then."  
  
"Bu-but… I need to bury the deer and-"  
  
"Gon, the deer can wait, O.K.? Now go tell Killua and Kurapika while I fix something."  
  
"O-o.k..."  
  
"I'll wait here."  
  
Gon went inside the car. Kurapika was still sleeping, while Killua gently touched his hair.  
  
"Hey Killua! Killua?"  
  
"Ye-yes Gon?" Killua swiftly hid his hand away from Kurapika's hair..  
  
"What WERE you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Me? No-nothing."  
  
"But I saw you -"  
  
"Nothing! I wasn't doing anything, o.k.? What is it anyway ?" Killua answered with tension.  
  
"Well, the tire's flat. We'll going to look for a place to stay in for tonight."  
  
"Oh. O.K."  
  
"uh…Killua?"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"You're kinda blushing." Gon said with a smile.  
  
"Blushing? Why would I blush?" Killua turned to the window, avoiding Gon.  
  
" Maybe because you did something – "  
  
" Hey Gon! Look! Leorio's walking away!! I think you need to go now! Catch you later! Don't worry about us." Killua pointed.  
  
" Huh? O.K."  
  
Gon went out. He ran towards Leorio.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"No-nothing. Let's go now!"  
  
Gon started running.  
  
"Gon! Wait up!"  
  
Back to the car…..  
  
"Darn! That was close. " He said while wiping his sweat away. He was probably blushing because of the pressure he felt inside. After all, Gon almost caught him red-handed.  
  
He looked at Kurapika for a while. He was still asleep, his eyes closed tight.  
  
"Kurapika" he moved his hand again, then carefully brushed his hair.  
  
Silence filled the car. He could just hear Kurapika's faint breathing. Somehow, it reminded him of his lips – the lips that slowly moved while performing the process of respiration. Thoughts began spinning inside his head.  
  
"What's happening to me? I'm crazy…Really crazy"  
  
He gently pulled his hand away from Kurapika's hair then started slapping his face.  
  
"C'mon Killua!! Wake up! Wake up! Don't let insanity eat ya!", he continued slapping.  
  
He didn't notice that the strange noise caused Kurapika to wake up….  
  
"Ki- Killua?" he moved his head away from Killua's lap. He sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Are you o.k.?" He stared at him with his aquamarine eyes wide open.  
  
"Huh? You're awake… I'm fine. Sorry if I disturbed you in your sleep."  
  
"No. I should be the one who's sorry. I'm sorry if I caused you burden.", he said with sincerity.  
  
"No – no. You didn't do anything wrong. It's o.k. ."  
  
"You were really nice to me. I hope I could repay your kindness."  
  
Word suddenly escaped Killua's mouth. He wasn't able to stop them…  
  
"Kiss me" He slipped.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I- I mean "kick me". Yeah…Kick me" Killua forced a laugh.  
  
Kurapika chuckled.  
  
"That's funny. Now, why would I kick you?" he smiled.  
  
"I'm just feeling stupid. Stupid and crazy."  
  
"That's o.k." Kurapika gently pat him on the back.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's o.k. to feel that way sometimes." He said, smiling.  
  
"By the way, where's Gon and Leorio?"  
  
" We have one flat tire. They went out to look for a place to stay for tonight."  
  
"Oh. I'll be staying with you then…."  
  
" Umm… Kurapika?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you fallen for somebody? I mean… is there someone who's quite close to your heart?"  
  
"Me? Well, yeah…YOU, Gon, Leorio and Senritsu"  
  
Killua froze…"He mentioned me FIRST!!!", he thought. He's heart began beating faster and faster, overwhelmed with joy.  
  
"Killua? Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Huh? Ye- yes. I was just thinking of something else."  
  
"Something else? Like what?"  
  
"No-nothing special. Go on. "  
  
"Okay, know what? I really like you guys. You've been helping me out ever since we met. You're really nice, especially you, Killua."  
  
"M – me?"  
  
'Yes. I just hope you won't change."  
  
"I won't. Promise. " Killua looked straight at him. 


	3. Kiss Me

Falling for Him by Azrael  
  
Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters here. They all belong to Togashi-sensei . This is more on Shounen Ai, so if you don't wanna read things like this try reading something else. The pairing is Killua X Kurapika.  
  
Chapter 3 Kiss Me  
  
"Gon where the HECK are we?!" Leorio shouted while pulling his foot from the mud.  
  
The rain hasn't stopped. The whole place was flooded, leaving Gon and Leorio stranded.  
  
"I don't know. I think we're lost, Leorio-san." "What?! I thought you knew this place!" "Sorry, sorry." apologized Gon, bowing his head. "Okay. Let's just go under that shade." Leorio pointed, soaking wet.  
  
The two walked towards a tree. It was big enough to provide them some temporary shelter from the harsh weather.  
  
"Did you bring your cellphone? We should call them up." Leorio said while wringing his clothes. "Hai." Gon reached for his pocket, popped out his cellphone and dialled Killua's number.  
  
Kring...Kring  
  
"Darn! No one's answering." complained Gon. "Try Kurapika's."  
  
Gon dialled once more.  
  
Kring...Kring... "C'mon! C'mon!" Leorio rooted.  
  
The cellphone rang continuously until finally, someone answered...  
  
"He-hello?" "Kurapika! It's me, Gon!" "Where are you? Are you guys okay?" "Uh...Yes. We're staying under atree right now." "Tree? I thought you were going to look for a cabin." "Well...-" Leorio snatched the cellphone from Gon...  
  
"Hello Kurapika!" "Leorio?" "We got a little lost. But don't worry, we'll just stay here until the rain ceases." "Okay." "Bye." "Bye."  
  
---  
  
"What happened?" asked Killua. "They got lost." "WHAT?!" "Don't worry. They're fine." Kurapika smiled, assuring him.  
  
Killua looked at his window. It was dark outside, so dark that he could barely see anything.  
  
"This is really boring." he murmured. "Wanna play something?" asked Kurapika. "Play?" Killua turned to him. "Are you sure about that?" he said seductively, grinning. "Uh... You said you were bored, right? So I guess we should play something to help pass the time." Kurapika answered innocently. "Okay."  
  
Killua grabbed and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around his waist, moving closer. His tongue playfully glided inside his mouth, enjoying the burning sensation he felt inside.  
  
Kurapika breathed heavily. His heart was beating fast, almost wanting to explode from his chest. He felt like melting, losing control, submitting his self entirely to Killua.  
  
Killua slowly parted his lips, taking off his arms from his waist. He stared at Kurapika, amazed at his expression.  
  
Kurapika looked paralyzed for some time, but then again....  
  
"Is that how YOU play?" Kurapika smirked. "I must admit. You're a good kisser but...you're still young and childish." Kurapika teased.  
  
Killua was shocked. He was surprised with what he heard. He couldn't believe that the cold but innocent Kurapika would say something like that.  
  
"Really now? Well, at least you admit I'm a good kisser." he grimaced. "Yeah...But now, let me PLAY my game." he spoke devilishly.  
  
Kurapika drew himself closer, kissing him passionately on the lips. He leaned towards him, resting on top of him. He kept kissing him, his tongue moving inside his mouth, pushing. He could feel the young Zordick shake, greatly astonished with what they are doing.  
  
Kurapika moved away, leaving his lips partly opened, craving for more pleasure. =P "How was it?" he asked tantalizingly. Killua couldn't answer. He was panting heavily. "Looks like you couldn't handle it anymore, little baby."  
  
He moved farther, getting up from Killua. "No..." Killua pulled him back. "Stay...please?" he looked at him with his cat-shaped eyes, shining. "Alright." Kurapika bent over him. He slowly licked his neck, living wet traces. He could feel him breath, warm and tingly against his skin. His lips kept caressing his neck, then carefully moved to his ear.  
  
"Killua." he whispered and gently bit his lower ear lobe. Killua moaned, deeper and deeper while he kept on nibbling, completely giving away to the ecstasy...  
  
---  
  
Mwahahaha ... la lang ...^-^ 


End file.
